Electrical connection systems can be used to produce an electrical connection between two or more components. This can be done by plug connections or lines.
In particular, in the case of high-current applications, electromagnetic fields can arise around an electrical conductor. In order to avoid impairment of the environment around the conductor due to these electromagnetic fields, for example a surrounding shielding may be required. In the case of high-current lines, for example a shielding braid can be integrated in the line insulation for this purpose.
Electromagnetic shieldings can also be required for connection systems. Due to the mechanical and electrical demands on these connection systems, and the occurrence of, in part, very high currents in the range of for example 50 to 300 A, high demands are also placed on the quality of the electrical contacting and on the robustness of the mechanical construction. At the same time, an electromagnetic shielding can be required that is as good as possible. In many cases, taking all these demands into account can require compromises with regard to particular features.